The present invention relates to an automotive column cover and, more particularly, to a mounting structure for a column cover in which two members are connected together.
One type of conventional column cover for use in an automobile comprises two members which are connected together. This type of column cover is mounted in such a manner that two, upper and lower, members are disposed such that a steering shaft and switches are covered therewith and relatively long bosses which project inside the two members are butted against each other and connected together by means of tapping screws.
More specifically, a column cover 51 made of a synthetic resin material has a lower member 52 and an upper member 55 to which the lower member 52 is secured, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The lower member 52 has tubular bosses 53 projecting inward in such a manner that the bosses 53 do not interfere with the associated steering shaft and switches Each boss 53 has a mounting hole 53a. On the other hand, the upper member 55 has tubular bosses 56 projecting so as to face the respective bosses 53, each boss 56 having a tapped hole 56a.
To secure the lower member 52 to the upper member 55, these two members are disposed such that the bosses 53 and 56 face each other, and a tapping screw 50 is screwed into the tapped hole 56a in each boss 56 from the mounting hole 53a in the corresponding boss 53, thereby firmly connecting them to each other.
The above-described conventional column cover mounting structure suffers, however, from the following problems. Since it is necessary to screw the tapping screws 50 in order to connect the lower and upper members 52 and 55, the mounting operation is troublesome and needs a great deal of time.
Another problem is that the mounting holes 53a provided in the bosses 53 are open in the outer surface of the lower member 52. More specifically, if the bosses 53 are disposed in close proximity to the side walls of the lower member 52 due to a positional relationship between the the bosses 53 and the internal mechanism covered with the column cover 51, the mounting holes 53a are opened in the corners, respectively, of the lower member 52. In consequence, the openings of the mounting holes 53a are enlarged or deformed as shown by the arrows B in FIGS. 1 and 2, resulting in the appearance quality being impaired.
Further, since relatively long bosses 53 and 56 are employed, it is necessary to take measures to prevent sink at the root of each boss.